LostThe end:
by MizzMarie729
Summary: Instead of everyone dying it is a dream inside Jack's mind as he himself dies, before being reborn to truly be the island guardian. Kate and the others land safely and must return to their normal lives. But how do they? Sawyer/Kate Jack/Juliet


** LOST- **

The end

Authors note- This starts off from after the last episode of Lost, but its still apart of it and kind of a remake. I hated how it ended, I am sorry but I can not accept they just die that is BS. So if you liked it and thought it shouldn't have changed then don't read this.

Jack lay on the ground, cold and lifeless. He watched his dreams as if they were real, making a world better then the one he was living in. He told himself he was already dead, and that they all died together. Slowly his last breath took place, and Jack was gone.

It was only for a few minutes before a golden light surrounded Jack, taking away the lonely cold darkness and filling him with a new warm feeling. The feeling of life, a feeling you're only supposed to feel once in your lifetime… when you are born. Jack had been reborn, given a second chance by the island. His eyes shot open as his lungs heaved for oxygen. If only he knew that his dream was not a dream, but a new knowledge. That he had to die, inside fully, before he could live once more. And he knew what he needed to do; he knew what he was now capable of. What Jacob had been capable of, but never willing to do. He could reverse every life taken on this island; he could bring them back… everyone who died.

The smoke monster who had taken Locke's form was gone, and Locke's body still lay there… he knew he had to start there. From there he would bring everyone back and take them home, Charlie, Sun, Jin, Boone, Shannon, all of them. He had a new knowledge and confidence he never had before, and he was going to succeed, he knew it.

Kate sat on the plane staring out the window; Claire stared at her hand as if it had writing on it. Claire knew something was bothering Kate, she hadn't said a word since they left and they had been flying for hours. Sawyer glanced over at Kate feeling a strange sadness as he thought of when he witnessed their last moment with Jack. How she told Jack she loved him, and how is strangely stung his already torn heart. He missed Juliet, she held a place in his heart and always would… but Kate, he would always be hers. He could not forget what they had together, every moment they shared, and every kiss that brought them together. He knew Jack would always be a part of her, but he hoped that he was as well. But by the looks of it, Kate was not thinking of him but thinking of Jack, mourning the distance between them.

It had been hours that they had been in the air, and they began to wonder if they would make it to land before their fuel ran out. Everyone waited until they heard Frank on the intercom.

"Alright everyone, I have land spotted ahead. Hang tight I am going to try and land her anywhere there is a clearing, and it might just be one bumpy ride…" he cut off and began the process.

Kate glanced over to Claire and gave a weak smile firmly holding her hand; she then glanced over to Sawyer who stared nervously at the back of the seat in front of him. He glanced over at her and gave her a smile, and she mildly returned one. He reached over taking her hand in his, and she accepted it. And then they felt the plane lower, and things got shaky. How would they do this? How would life go on? She was on the run, all things would come back to haunt her. How could they live with such guilt? Where would they go? What would they do? Hurley and Desmond were back on the island, if the island even existed anymore. It felt all wrong; they should not have left them behind. And now they would have to live with the guilt… but they knew deep inside, they would see their friends again. They just needed to lay low and come up with a plan, but how?

Foot Note- Alright this is all I can do for now, I abandoned my story and wrote even though I had a rash. I hope that its not too bad, and that there are others who would prefer it this way. Thanks! Leave reviews so I know if I should come out with a second chapter.


End file.
